Overtel
The Overtel Corporation is a datacast company in the lore of the ''Wipeout'' series. It is depicted as a corrupt, ruthless, and unscrupulous conglomerate that sought to take control of the sport of anti-gravity racing for purely commercial ends. Overtel was the parent company of Qirex Industries from the 2050s to the 2130s, which saw its role in the latter's dominance in AG racing during this period. It eventually succeeded in seizing control of the AG Race Commission in the early 2130s, through which the company orchestrated the AG racing series' upgrade to F9000 specification in 2156. The company collapsed following the exposure of its corporate crimes during the fall of the F9000. Ownership of Qirex During the 2050s, Qirex Industries was sold to Overtel. The latter had failed to gain control over the sport during its inaugural years, but it was perceived that Overtel's acquisition of Qirex was the closest thing to it. As a result of the deal, Qirex had the funding they needed to become highly successful in the early years of AG racing, with the team scoring more championships than the other teams. When Overtel took over the F7200 Commission in 2132, the Qirex team was restructured to be self-sufficient. The team would remain stable after the split, but a series of poor performances and the downturn of the Russian industrial sector during the late 2140s led Qirex to be absorbed into Tigron Enterprises, a conglomerate owned by a crime syndicate that had overthrown the Russian government. F9000 Federation :Main article: Wipeout Fusion After Pierre Belmondo's death in 2127, Overtel increased its interest in gaining control of the AG Race Commission (and by extension, AG racing itself), and it would finally succeed by 2132. From there, Overtel would implement various changes to make the sport "better in the eyes of the audience". This included the upgrade in specification to the F9000, which introduced more extravagant racetracks, an emphasis on vehicular combat over traditional racing prowess, and worldwide media exposure. To quite some fans, particularly the Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition, these changes had distorted the sport drastically from its very roots, but Overtel brushed it off and continued to run the sport in its own extravagant ways. It was also said that Overtel had been involved with a massive race-fixing spree, in which one of the competing teams of the league, Tigron Enterprises, had blackmailed the datacast company using the latter's incriminating documents, thus allowing them to actively flaunt the rules. Fall of the F9000 :Main article: The Fall of the F9000 In October 2170, the Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition published confidential documents detailing corruption, deception, illegal business practices, and even murder conspiracies perpetrated by Overtel, stretching back to the days of the datacast company's ownership of Qirex. The F9000, which was in its penultimate race of the season at the time, was suspended pending further investigation. As the investigations were in progress, many Overtel board members chose to avoid criminal charges, mostly by committing suicide. The remainder of them that were still alive would soon be arrested during a police raid on the company's headquarters in New York City. Category:Universe Category:Wipeout Fusion Category:Companies in Wipeout Fusion